The present invention relates as indicated to a device for stocking, filing and displaying small articles, and relates more particularly to a cabinet in which a relatively large stock of articles can be kept in a limited space and in which the articles contained in the cabinet can be readily displayed. The invention is particularly designed for containing and displaying small articles such as buttons, but it will be apparent that other types of articles can be contained and displayed as well.
Presently, buttons are normally sold at the retail level either in plastic envelopes or packages or on cards in which the buttons are hand sewn. Both of these packaging forms are relatively expensive and are necessarily reflected in the cost of the buttons at the retail level. In addition, the cards or plastic wrappings require substantial space for proper display, and are displayed in such a manner that it is difficult for the customer to inspect the stock and select the desired article. A further form of merchandising buttons is by plastic tubes having caps which are removable and into which the buttons are stored. The tubes can be of different diameters and can be stored either in an upright or horizontal position. This form of stocking likewise requires a large display area, and the tubes are not easy to handle because of their size and shape.